Lapis Lazuli
Lapis Lazuli is a canon character in Steven Universe. However, she is given many AU characteristics and traits, like the rest of the characters. In the show, Lapis was first introduced in the episode Mirror Gem. Where she was imprisoned in a mirror and Steven was the one who freed her. Once freed, she blames the rest of the Crystal Gems for not freeing her even after "knowing she was in there". In Ocean Gem, Lapis uses the ocean to attempt to go back to Homeworld. Steven reveals he has the power to heal her gem, which leads to him attempting to do so. It works, and Lapis is able to fly back to Homeworld. In The Message, Lapis communicates with Steven via a television to warn him. She states that Peridot is coming to earth with another gem and that they even knew his name. She tells the gems to not put up a fight, and that it will only lead to devastation. In The Return, Lapis comes to earth with Peridot and Jasper against her will. This is evidenced by the way Jasper manhandled her after the Gem Warship crashed, as well as the fact that she was kept in a prison cell while on board. Later, after the ship was destroyed, she was seemingly persuaded by Jasper to fuse with her. She did so, but revealed that she fused with Jasper into Malachite so she could trap both of them at the bottom of the sea. And in Chille Tid, Lapis communicates with Steven through his dreams. Lapis states that she does not want Steven and the other Crystal Gems to find her because she is committed wholeheartedly to staying fused as Malachite in order to prevent Jasper from escaping or gaining control of the fusion. Powers * Hydrokinesis: Lapis appears to have immense power over water and liquid material, demonstrated by her ability to divide a path through the sea and form the entire ocean into a space elevator. ** Flight: When Lapis' gemstone was healed, it was shown that Lapis can fly using water-wings that extend from her gemstone. These particular water constructs can propel her at high velocities as an evasive maneuver or as a method of transportation. Her wings have the capability to get Lapis all the way to Homeworld in less than a year, even a month. ** Water Generation: In addition to manipulating existing liquid, Lapis can generate a certain amount of water from her gem. However, it is unknown whether the water is somehow stored within her gemstone, or if, as an extension of her hydrokinesis, she simply condensed the water molecules in the air into a liquid form. ** Water Constructs: Lapis is capable of forming water into various constructs that she can control. She has shown to form hands out of water that she can use to smite enemies or use as a platform. She is also able to form chains to entangle or trap enemies with. ** Water-Walking: Lapis can walk on water, an ability she shares with Pearl, Opal, and Lion. ** Hydromimicry: Lapis can use her control over water to create flawless, powerful water clones of her enemies. The clones appear to possess the same fighting styles as the originals, as demonstrated by water Garnet's strength and water Amethyst's constant shape-shifting. They also have the ability to regenerate when damaged and even split to create new clones, making them effectively invincible against most attacks. The only thing that has been shown damaging them was a sound wave from Steven's shield. She showed her ability to imitate when she was trapped inside the mirror. Category:AU Gem Category:AU Homeworld Gem